You're my Daddy! Continued
by Freehugs41
Summary: This is a continuation of "You're my Daddy!" by Animelover231, so please read that story before this one! I did not write the original story, but asked for permission before adding this on to it! Updated as 0f 12/13/08.
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Okay, here's the deal

Okay, here's the deal. Animelover231 wrote a story called "You're my Daddy!" which I strongly suggest that you read before this story. I asked them if I could continue their story, as they ran out of inspiration. They said yes and here it is. It will be multiple chapters and I hope you like it! It was a great idea and I want you to give them credit for the original idea… I don't want to be guilty of stealing or plagiarism! That would be bad! So appreciate them… it is their idea!! Thank you. Please enjoy!

Your friend,

Freehugs41


	2. Under a Tree

Okay, so guessing you read both the author's note at the beginning and the original story by Animelover231 named "You're my Daddy!" (and I want you give them ALL credit for the original idea! ALL OF IT!) Here is the forth chapter of the original story! I hope you like it... if you do, or don't, please tell me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or the idea for this story (it, once again, belongs to Animelover231)

Jimmy made it to the park and searched for any sign of Cindy. He suddenly sighted a flutter of blonde hair near a big oak tree. He rushed over and sat down next to a silently weeping Cindy. He was a little hesitant to do anything, as she might get even angrier with him.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean that!"

"Yeah, whatever" Cindy said, looking away, as she was afraid he would see her crying

"I really didn't!" Jimmy replied, upset she didn't believe him

"The why did you say it?" said Cindy

That question stumped Jimmy. 'Why did I say it?" He thought to himself. "I… I really don't know why I said it. I guess… it is just hard to say how I really felt about it."

"Oh," said Cindy, "Lets just get out of here; I've had enough for one day."

"Okay," Said Jimmy, glad to see her in a less emotional state

They were about to stand up when Cindy said, "Hey Jimmy, um… do you think this future will really come true?"

"Um… I guess… I mean, if you want it too…" Jimmy knew what she was specifically talking about

"Well, what if I told you that I do want this future to come true?" Cindy said, blushing and looking at her feet

"Um…" Jimmy was starting to get nervous, he was sure she didn't mean what he thought she meant, "I… um…" He was starting to feel dizzy. He wasn't sure what was going on. He wasn't sure how he felt about it either. His intellect couldn't help him this time; it was a matter of the heart. Somehow, it suddenly clicked to him how he felt. "Um… I do too." He hoped his nervousness didn't show, but it must have

"Are you okay?" asked Cindy, noticing how strange he was behaving

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

Out of no where, Cindy leaned in and kissed his cheek. Jimmy felt his cheek begin to burn where her lips had touched and he turned to her.

"That was for being sweet." She said, answering his question before he even asked it

"Um… thanks." He said blushing, "Cindy, do you feel okay?"

"Absolutely!" Cindy said, smiling at him

One minute he didn't know what to do. He had liked Cindy for a long time; he knew he had to do something. Then, like before, suddenly it clicked what he should do. He reached out and grabbed her hand. Cindy giggled and placed her head on his shoulder. They both smiled and enjoyed this few moments of bliss.

Then they heard a pair of familiar voices from behind them. Jimmy and Cindy both jumped and turned around to see a couple walking along the park's path.

Oooo… Cliffhanger! Did you like it? Hate it? There is only one way to let me know… so REVIEW! Thanks to Animelover231 for letting me continue the original story and I want you to give her all the credit for the idea! Thanks for reading and I will post the next chapter soon!


	3. A Familiar Couple

Okay, here is another chapter, thanks for reading and here is the DISCLAIMER:

I don't own Jimmy neutron or the original idea for this story (Which belongs to Animelover231) Thank You!

"Is that who I think it is?" whispered Cindy, looking at the familiar couple

"I think so!"

They looked at each other and then quickly returned their attention to the couple.

"Oh honey!" Said the blonde women, giggling as she grabbed her husband's hand. A wedding ring glinted on her finger in the sunlight.

They saw the blue-eyed husband smile and squeeze her hand, and she giggled more. "I love walking through this park, don't you?" He said, looking into her green eyes

"I know it brings back so many memories." She said, smiling

They sat down on a park bench near the oak tree and the young Jimmy and Cindy held their breath. The older Cindy was pulled onto the older Jimmy's lap. She giggled and said, "Oh James."

They began to kiss passionately and the younger couple began to blush and they turned around, trying not to look at their future selves. Jimmy decided it would be better to wait until the older couple left before leaving. He gestured to Cindy and turned around to face their older selves again. She followed his lead, and they went back to looking at the kissing adults. They broke the kiss and the older Cindy stood up, as did the older Jimmy.

"Let's go pick up the kids at the Candy Bar, we can drop the other kids off too."

"Okay," Said the older Cindy, giggling, "Don't you miss when we were 11 years old?"

"Yeah, you were always mean to me and we would always argue!"

"I loved you the whole time!" Said Cindy, grabbing his hand and squeezing it

"I loved you too!" He said, smiling

They walked off to the Candy Bar, still holding hands, leaving the younger couple dumbstruck by the other couple's behavior. The younger two blushed at what had just been said. Trying to shake it off, Jimmy said, "Come on lets go!"

He grabbed Cindy's hand and started pulling her along, until they heard a cry from behind. "HEY!" called a familiar voice from behind them

They knew who it was and decided it would be better if they just let him talk to them.

The older couple looked down upon their younger selves and smiled. "I knew today was the day! This is the day we traveled back in my chronoarch!"

"Yeah…" Said Jimmy, staring up at his older self whose head was proportionate to his body and who was more handsome that Jimmy had ever hoped to be.

"Oh, I remember that! Did you guys here our conversation earlier?" The older Cindy said looking down at them

"Yeah…" Said Cindy, looking at her pretty older self with her long blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes

"Oh, you were so cute when you were that age!" The adult Cindy said, squeezing her husband's hand

Cindy blushed and Jimmy's eyes widened. "Oh, um, sorry!" said the older Cindy, feeling bad for her younger self

"Well I'll make it even; I always thought you were really pretty at that age!"

It was Jimmy's turn to blush and he quickly said, "Okay, um, can we come with you guys to the Candy Bar so we can gather the others and then could we use your chronoarch to get home?"

"Sure!" Said the older Jimmy

"Oh yeah, Carl, Sheen, and Libby came too right?" Said the older Cindy

"Yeah!" Said younger Cindy, smiling at her older self

They began walking back to the Candy Bar and the sun began to set. The older couple was still holding hands and Jimmy felt is older self kick him. He looked up and felt his older self push him closer to Cindy. Jimmy took a chance and grabbed her hand. His older self smiled as the younger Cindy looked up. She smiled at him and moved a little closer. They saw their friends ahead of them and Jimmy snatched away his hand. Cindy began to look a little angry.

"Don't worry, they already know!" Said the older Cindy, noticing Jimmy's action and winking

"Oh" Said Jimmy, a little embarrassed

He grabbed Cindy's hand again and squeezed it, making her giggle. Just then, they approached their friends. "Who are they?" Libby, Sheen, and Carl all asked in unison.

YAY! Another Chapter, this one is super mushy and I love it! Once again ALL CREDIT FOR THE ORIGINAL STORY TO Animelover231… YAY! Please Review! Next chapter will be up soon!


	4. Visiting Yourself

Hey guys, here is another chapter for this story, I really like it and I hope you do too. Here is a little thing I wrote for you called a disclaimer: I DON'T OWN JIMMY NEUTRON OR THE ORIGINAL PLOT FOR THIS STORY (which was ALL Animelover231)!! Thank you!

"I'm Jimmy and this is Cindy." Said the older Jimmy smiling

"Hold up! This is Jimmy and Cindy", Sheen said pointing at the younger couple, still holding hands, "You guys are-"

"They are the future us, Ultradork!" Said the younger Cindy impatiently

"Oh… Ew, Jim you're holding Cindy's hand." Said Carl

"I know." Said Jimmy smiling, making Cindy giggle

"So where are our kids?" Asked the older Jimmy

"Inside" Said Libby

The older couple went inside leaving the kids in front of the Candy Bar. "Okay so we're going to go with the older version of us so we can get to the chronoarch." Said Jimmy, still holding Cindy's hand

"Um, Jimmy, you're still holding her hand." Said Sheen

"So?" asked Jimmy

"Why?"

"Um… oh look, here they come." Said Jimmy gesturing towards the group of people headed towards them.

"Okay guys, ready to go, first stop, Carl's future house" The group headed out, without talking, although occasionally Jimmy would squeeze Cindy's hand and she would giggle. (That goes for both younger and older couple)

They rang the doorbell of a house a little down the street from Carl's house as a kid and a black haired man came to the door. "Hey Jim, this stupid hair dye isn't working. Who are all these people?"

"Um… Carl why did you dye your hair? And these are the past us, remember, when we were 11." Said the older Jimmy inspecting the box that the older Carl had claimed to be hair dye

"Oh, cool, which one is me?"

"That's me!" Said Carl, not noticing how stupid of a question his older self had just asked. He ran up and gave his older self a hug. "Are you a championship llama breeder?"

"Um… no, I'm a prize winning llama merchandise collector…" Said his older self, feeling a little bad as if he would make his younger self disappointed

"That's even better!" Said his younger self, smiling

"Hi dad" said Katie (Sorry the kids kind of disappeared), "Where is mom?"

"She's in the kitchen come on lets go!"

"Can I meet her?" Said Carl, sounding excited

"Come on lets go Carl, its getting late." Said Older Jimmy

"Okay", said the younger Carl, a little disappointed.

The group walked across the street and rang the doorbell. The door was answered by a pretty African-American woman in a red leather knee length skirt and a black button down shirt. The room behind her was a mess and there was a half-dressed mannequin and a sewing machine next to a blue chair. "Hello" She said to the group, "This must have been the day that we traveled into the future."

Libby smiled as the older Cindy asked, "So are you still working on that new fashion line?"

"Yep, Sheen is in the office drawing more cartoons."

"Cartoons?" Asked the younger Sheen

"Yeah, when you grow up you're an animator!" Said the older Jimmy

"Cool!" Said Sheen smiling

"SHEEN, come see who it is." Called the older Libby across the house

The older Sheen walked around that corner and said, "Honey, you know I can't tell the different between Aqua and Teal fabric."

"No honey, I don't need your help, I want you to see who is here." She said pointing to the group at the door

"Hey, Christmas carolers!" Said the older Sheen getting excited

"No, it's the past us."

"Oh, oh…. Now I see the resemblance."

"Hi future me! I heard you're an ane-anii" Said the younger Sheen, not able to pronounce the last word

"ANIMATOR" Said the rest of the group except for the older Sheen

"I still can't pronounce that word! Come on in Chris!" said the older Sheen, letting his son in

"Don't touch anything!" said the older Libby testily as her son made his was across the room.

"It was nice meeting you guys, but I need to finish this storyboard by tomorrow!" Said the older Sheen

"Yeah, and I have to finish this outfit!" Said the older Libby

"Cool" Said their younger selves excited out how cool their lives seemed.

The group left again and went to the house next door. Jenny ran up to her room as soon as they walked into the house. "Okay guys, I will come into the basement with you to try and find the chronoarch!" Said the older Jimmy

"Wait, can the younger girls come and stay up here with me?" Asked Cindy

"Of course" The older Jimmy said smiling.

The younger boys left for the basement and the girls sat down to the couch next to Cindy.

YAY! This chapter is super long… I like this one too! Thanks again to Animelover231 for letting me continue their original story! Please read and REVIEW!! Thank you!


	5. CRASH!

Here you go; I will make this short and sweet. I don't own Jimmy Neutron or the original plot for this story, which belongs to Animelover231. Now who wants to read the fan fiction?

The adult Cindy got up for a second and got them all glasses of water. She sat back down and was greeted by a question.

"Why did you want to talk to us?" Asked Libby

"Oh, I just wanted to keep you guys from having to go look in the dusty basement." Said the older Cindy, picking up a magazine titled "Modern Woman" On the cover it had a picture of an older Nick on the cover.

"Is that Nick?" Asked the young Cindy

"Oh, yeah, he is a male model now. He has been modeling Libby's clothing for the past couple of years."

"Cool." Said Libby, looking more closely at the magazine, which the older Cindy gladly gave to her

"So… what do you do?" Asked the younger Cindy

"Oh, I help James work on his experiments and inventions; we work together in a lab down at the university. We decided that we worked best together, and we have had more success than we ever could have alone."

"You mean you actually get more done together?" asked the younger Cindy in disbelief

"Yes, and it is lots of fun working with him. He-"

Just then, they heard a crash from the basement. "What was that?" Said Libby, sounding scared

Just then the boys came up the stairs, with a concerned look on their faces. "What happened?" Cried the older Cindy, running up to the boys

"Oh… um, we found the chronoarch…" Said the older Jimmy, smiling sheepishly

"And…" Asked Libby

"Well, it kind of fell down when we tried to get it out, but we can have it fixed soon." Said the older Jimmy

"What do you mean by soon?" asked Cindy

"Well, I'm not sure how long it will take to fix, as we might have to do some difficult procedures…"

"Okay, well, we will start tomorrow." Said the adult Cindy

Before her husband could protest, she continued, "James, it's almost eleven, we won't get anything done anyway. And you daughter is already asleep; she can help us if we wait until the morning. Well, we can put two of the boys in the guest room and Cindy and Libby in the other guest room. The other boy can sleep in the office on the couch."

Jimmy was the one that found himself going to bed in the office. He knew that they would have a lot of work on the chronoarch to do, but he couldn't bring himself to go to sleep. Something kept getting in the way. He kept thinking of what marrying Cindy would be like. In the back of his mind, he had been hoping for this in the future. It wasn't anxiety the kept him awake it was more of the feeling of excitement that he would marry Cindy. He had never experienced this lever of insomnia before.

Little did he know, that Cindy was feeling the same way.

Okay, I know it is not as long as my chapters normally are, but I am going to post the next chapter right now, so read on!


	6. A Midnight Meeting

Okay, I am going to post this now, after the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN JIMMY NEUTRON OR THE ORIGINAL PLOT FOR THIS STORY (it belongs to Animelover231). Okay, here is my (sadly short) yet quite fluffy chapter of my fan fiction:

Cindy was down the hall, not able to sleep. She decided that she would go pay a visit to someone who she knew could always help her. She crept out of bed, and almost reached the door, when she felt someone grab her pajamas. "Girl, are you going to see Jimmy?"

"What? No! I was just… okay, yes, but don't tell anyone!"

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed." Said Libby, climbing back into her bed

Cindy sighed and tip toed down the stairs to the office, where Jimmy was laying on the pullout couch. She sat down on the bed and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey" She said smiling

"Cindy? W-why are you still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep." She said, smiling down at him

"Me neither."

"Jimmy, what happened with the chronoarch?" Cindy asked quietly, inching further onto the bed and sitting next to Jimmy

"Oh, well, it was already broken, and when we tried to move it to a larger area, it fell onto the ground and broke."

"Oh, so, will we be able to fix it?"

"It might take a while, but of course." He smiled at her and she smiled back

She decided that it was time to ask him, "Um… Jimmy… is what your older self said true?"

"What did he say?"

"That you… l-lo-"

"Oh, that." He said, turning bright red and looking away

She laid down next to him and wrapped her arms around him, making him get more nervous. She whispered into his ear, "Because if you do, I feel the same way."

It took a minute for her words to sink in. He finally said, "Cindy…" But noticed that she was sleeping

He lifted the blanket and laid it onto of the two of them. He them took a chance and wrapped his arms around Cindy.

He quickly kissed her on the cheek and whispered "Goodnight Beautiful." into the air.

"Goodnight Handsome" She said back, opening her eyes

He flushed bright red as he had thought that she was asleep, but she didn't seem to mind. She buried her head into his shoulder and they both easily fell asleep.

Okay, that was short too, but I did give you two chapters, so I think it is okay! Thanks to Animelover231 for letting me continue this story. Now REVIEW!! Or else… I will… hm… well I am not really a threatening person, so I am going to just hope that you make the right decision and press the little button the says 'go' and write me a note on what you think.


	7. Stuck!

Hey guys! Hope you guys like this chapter. Nobody is updating this week. What is this, Official don't update your fanfiction week? Anyway, if it is, I just violated the tradition... hopefully it isn't because I want to update! Okay, I still don't own Jimmy Neutron (sadly)! Here you go, the next chapter:

Jimmy woke up first and at first was confused. 'Where am I? What am I doing here? Why is Cindy here?' He drowsily looked at the clock and his eyes shot open. "Cindy" He said shaking Cindy lightly until her eyes opened.

"Good morning" She said smiling, and then she closed her eyes again. Then she realized who had just woke her up. She sat straight up and looked at the clock. "Its 10:00 already?" Asked Cindy, shocked

"Yeah," Said Jimmy, "um…"

"Last night never happened." Said Cindy quickly, with a threatening look on her face

"Right!" Said Jimmy, "But, how will we explain this to everybody else?"

"I don't know… we'll think of something." Said Cindy, climbing off of the pullout couch and noticing a note on the ground

"Look at this!" She said, picking up the note

"What is it?"

"It looks like it is just a note from the future me… It says:

Jimmy and Cindy,

James and I are going to try and cover for you and tell the others that you are working on a project in the other room. We are going to go downtown to get some extra pieces; we should be back by 11:00. You can get changed and start taking apart the chronoarch if you want, we are going to take it upstairs before we leave.

Cindy"

"Okay, so how about you go upstairs and change and I will change down here, and then we can work on the chronoarch?"

"Sounds good!" She said, walking over to the door knob

She turned the knob and tried to push outward, it wouldn't budge. "Um, Jimmy"

Said Cindy

"Yeah Cindy?"

"There is something in the way of the door." She said, as he walked over to the door

He tried opening the door and said, "The chronoarch is in the way… they must've asked Sheen and Carl to move it."

"Does that mean we're…stuck?" Cindy said worriedly

"Unless there is some hidden passage out of here, I'm going to go with yes."

"But people will come and find us here and then they will know that we stayed in here all night and…" Cindy said, pacing the floor until Jimmy grabbed her hand, fording her to stop

"We'll find some way out…" Jimmy said, just as they heard the front door opening

"Hello… Jimmy… Cindy…?" Called out a voice they recognized as that of older Sheen

"I finished my comic, want to see it? Hello?" He called out again

"SHEEN, IN HERE!" Cried out Jimmy

"Hey, that sounds like- Hey look! It's the arch thingy!" Sheen said, running over to look at the chronoarch

"Short attention spans…" Muttered Jimmy

"HEY, ULTRADORK!" Called out Cindy, banging on the door

"What? Is that Cindy?" Asked the adult Sheen

"Yes! Now move the stupid chronoarch and GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"Hm… why should I?" Asked older Sheen

"Just do it Sheen!" Said Jimmy

"Whatever." Said Sheen

It took him a few minutes to push aside the chronoarch, but he did it, and allowed the two to get out of the room.

"Hey, you younger guys are still here! Where's younger me?" Sheen asked excitedly

"The others went to the store." Said Jimmy, "Cindy and I need to-"

"Hold up a second, why are you guys still in your pajamas…and why were you in the same room… why didn't you guys go with them… why-"

"Why are you asking stupid questions?" Asked Cindy, rudely, "I am going to go change now."

"Hm… I think you guys are hiding something." Before Jimmy could deny it, however, the older Sheen said, "Well I have to go! Bye guys!" And out he went.

Okay, I will be sure to update soon, even if it is violating tradition (which I highly doubt it is). REVIEW, please! Okay, hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Oil Spill

Here we go, I am updating... so so so sorry for the wait! Okay, I will wrap this up, I don't own Jimmy Neutron or the orginal plot for this story, ect.

Now, for the story:

"Okay, what next?" Asked Cindy, waiting outside Jimmy's room when he emerged from changing

"Well, I think we should start by taking it apart and trying to salvage as much working materials as we can to-"

"Please, I don't need a whole speech!" Said Cindy, rolling her eyes

"You asked!" Said Jimmy, exasperated

"Well you could just answer my question instead of trying to make stuff sound."

"I don't have to try, I already sound smart."

"Since when?"

"You're just jealous!"

"Of what? That your hair is longer than mine?"

"What next, are you going to bring up my head size again?"

"Who doesn't? You can see it from like ten miles away!"  
"Come up with something new why don't you? If you're going to just insult me all the time…"

"I wouldn't insult you if there was nothing wrong with you."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Yes is does"

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Ugh! Why did you start another argument?"

"What? You started this one!"

"Says Mr. Show-off-to-everybody"

"Whatever Miss. Hypocritical"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just saying that- Can we just get started?"

"Whatever!"

Both Jimmy and Cindy were angry and didn't talk as they began. Jimmy began working on opening the machine and muttered to himself furiously and Cindy just stood behind him rolling her eyes.

"Cindy, can you try helping?" Asked Jimmy, turning around

"Whatever." Said Cindy, walking over to Jimmy and sitting down next to him

The both started pulling pieces of machinery apart and setting them out. At one point Cindy found a large set of gears that she couldn't move. Jimmy noticed her predicament when he saw her tugging on the rusty gears.

"Here, I will help." Said Jimmy walking over to Cindy

Before Cindy could protest, Jimmy was standing behind Cindy with his arms coming around her sides and grabbing onto the gear. A tingling sensation filled Cindy's body and she noticed Jimmy blushing and he immediately jumped back.

"Oh, um, sorry…"

"Oh yeah, um…"

"Why don't you get some oil to try and lubricate the gear instead…"

"Okay, yeah…" Said Cindy

Jimmy held out the bottle of oil to Cindy and she tried to grab it, but it slipped out of their hands and spilled all over the floor.

"WHOA!" Cindy said as she slipped in the puddle

"Are you- WHOA!" Jimmy said also slipping in the pile

He fell onto Cindy and their lips crashed into each other. After about five seconds a door opened up and people walked into the house.

Thanks for reading, please review... I will update really soon, I promise! Write on! (sorry for the pun) Oh by the way, thanks for the reviews!


	9. Questions and Awkward Moments

GAH! Stupid computer, I just typed this! Sorry, my computer malfunctioned, it does that alot! Sorry for the wait, I am a procrastinator! Anyway, I am posting this chapter and the one after it at the same time for a reason... they overlap a little. You will understand once you read it, and if you don't, you can ask me! By the way, and this may shock you, but I don't own Jimmy Neutron OR the original plot for this story! GASP! Okay, not really, well enjoy this chapter AND the next one!

"Whoa!" Said Sheen, covering Libby's eyes which his hand, which was then smacked away by Libby

"Ew…" Said Carl

Jimmy and Cindy broke the kiss and they looked up at a shocked Carl, Sheen, Goddard, and Libby. Before Jimmy could get up, Cindy pushed him off, and yelled, "Nerdtron get off of me!" and stormed up the stairs. Jimmy was left to explain the incident to his friends.

"Hi guys, um… hey, you found Goddard!" Said Jimmy, trying to change the subject

"Don't try to change the subject Jimmy!" Said Libby, "What just happened?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Said Jimmy, knowing they wouldn't buy it

"Do we need Goddard to show you?" Asked Libby

Before Jimmy could protest, Goddard lifted up his screen and revealed a short clip of Jimmy and Cindy kissing.

"Oh…that… it was a total accident, see there was the oil and it spilled and we slipped and… it was an accident!" Said Jimmy

"Sure it was…" Said Libby

"It really was and I didn't enjoy it if that was what you were thinking!" Said Jimmy

"It sure looked like you did, should we replay the clip?" Asked Libby

"No!" Shouted Jimmy

"Bark, Bark!" Said Goddard

"Well, I am going to go check on Cindy…" Said Libby

Before she left, she walked over to Jimmy and slapped him across the face. "What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his cheek

"Whatever you did to make Cindy so upset!" Said Libby, walking up the stairs

"I didn't do anything!" Called Jimmy

Jimmy turned to Sheen and Carl, who had been oddly silent the whole time.

"Jimmy… why did you kiss Cindy?" Asked Carl

"What? Carl, I didn't kiss her, like I said, it was an accident!" Said Jimmy

"But then why did she get so mad?" Asked Carl

"Cindy gets mad at everything!" Replied Jimmy, getting more annoyed by the second

"Well I haven't seen her that mad since I borrowed her math homework to blow my nose." Said Sheen, while Carl nodded in the background

"Sheen that was the hardest math homework we had all year, she had a right to be mad!"

Replied Jimmy

"You're defending her now… I think you like her…" Said Sheen

"I do not! Didn't you guys have some reason for coming here in the first place? And where is the future me?" Said Jimmy, desperately trying to get away from the subject

"Oh, right, we went over to my future house and the future me told us he left his drawings over here and he wanted us to come get them!" Said Sheen

"Oh… well they must be around here somewhere. I am going to go in the room and… just… think… Come on Goddard!" Said Jimmy, backing into the office in which he spent the night

"Bark, Bark!" Replied Goddard

Once they were inside the room, Goddard's Screen opened and said:

What really happened out there?

"That was what really happened! Well… maybe I may have changed the truth a little…"

Goddard's screen read:

So you did kiss Cindy…

"No, it's not that, it… well, it doesn't matter…"

"Bark?"

"Fine, I may have enjoyed it slightly more than I said I did…"

Goddard's screen read:

I knew it! You like Cindy!

"Well, yeah, but it doesn't matter, she hates me now!"

Goddard's Screen then read:

I wouldn't be so sure… it looked like she was enjoying it just as much as you were!

"Yeah, right, then why did she push me off and yell at me?"

Goddard's screen then read:

You're supposed to hate each other right, so if Carl and Sheen told the whole school you kissed, her reputation would be ruined.

"Whatever, now what am I supposed to do though, she probably thinks I did it on purpose! Goddard, options!"

Goddard's screen changed to the first option:

Ignore her for the rest of your life

"And why would I want to do that?" Asked Jimmy

Goddard's screen changed to the second option:

Write a corny love song and learn to play the guitar

"No!"

Goddard's screen changed again:

Ask her to marry you

"Now this is just getting ridiculous!"

Goddard's screen changed to another option:

Go talk to her

"Yeah, I could go talk to her… do you think she would like that?"

Goddard's screen read:

Yeah, girls like to 'talk' about their 'feelings'

"Okay then, I should go, wish me luck!" Said Jimmy heading towards the door then walking up the stairs towards the room Cindy was staying in.

Oh my! Okay, well thank you for reading and please read the next chapter too! Then you can review! Okay, well read on!


	10. More Questions, Less Awkward Moments

Blah blah blah, I don't own the original idea for this story or Jimmy Neutron, now on with the story:

Libby walked into the room where she found Cindy sitting on the bed with the blanket wrapped around her. Her eyes were red and puffy, and there were streaks of tears down her face.

"Hey Girl…" Said Libby, sitting down on the bed across from her

"Hey, what happened down there?"

"Neutron told us his story… he said it was all an accident…"

"It was, we slipped and he landed on top…"

"Then why are you so upset?"

"I feel terrible for blaming him but what else was I supposed to do? I can't stay down there, I'm supposed to hate him and you guys walk in on what looks like us kissing. You know how Carl and Sheen tell everybody everything… I just needed to make it look like it wasn't my fault…" Cindy said

"It's okay; he probably purposefully fell on top of you anyway!"

"Yeah, right!" Said Cindy

"He totally likes you…"

"Really… not that I care… at all." Said Cindy, turning pink

"I know you like him Cindy!"

"What's your proof?"

"Well, other that the fact that you're blushing right now, he was the person that you went to go see last night when you couldn't sleep." Said Libby

'Oh no…' Thought Cindy

"About that, y-"

The door swung open and both Cindy and Libby jumped.

"Hey Li- Whoa Cindy, were you crying?" Sheen said from the doorway

"Sheen, why are you here?" Asked Libby

"Oh, right, I found the drawings that the older me was looking for, are you-"

"You can leave without me, okay?" said Libby

"Oh, okay." Said Sheen, leaving the room and closing the door

"Anyway, you never came back last night… what happened?" asked Libby

"Oh um… okay but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone… got it?" replied Cindy

"Of course!" replied Libby

"Okay… well, I went there and we started talking and I kind of… fell asleep." said Cindy blushing

"Whoa…" That was all Libby could say

"Yeah I know"

"Are you sure he didn't slip on purpose?"

"Yes, it was all an accident, and Sheen and Carl are probably going to tell the whole world and everyday I'll have to walk down the hallway listening to a chorus of 'Jimmy and Cindy, sitting in a tree…' for the rest of my life!" Said Cindy burying her head in her hands

"It's not that bad…"

"Yes it-"

There was a knock on the door and Cindy and Libby jumped again.

"Come in!" Called Libby

Jimmy opened the door and walked into the room. "Hey…" He said

"Oh, hey!" said Libby, Cindy remained silent

"Um Libby, can I talk to Cindy… you know… alone?" Jimmy said, nervously

"Sure!" Said Libby, getting up and walking out the door, leaving Jimmy and Cindy in an awkward silence

What next? Well, to find that out you will have to wait until the next chapter, sadly that will be about a week away as I will be going to camp! On the bright side, you have a whole week to review my story! Thanks for all the review I have gotten for the past chapters! I will be back soon! Oh yeah, and please review!


	11. A Conversation That Got Them Nowhere

Okay, I'm not going to lie and tell you the long wait was for dramatic tension. I'm really sorry, I was really, really, busy!! This chapter is really long though! Please enjoy, and thank you for waiting!! REVIEW! Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or the original idea for this story!! Sorry, please enjoy the following Chapter:

Cindy looked up to see Jimmy standing in front of the door.

"Nerdtron? What are you doing here?" Said Cindy in a harsh whisper

"I came to talk to you, Cindy listen-"

"Shush! Could you be any louder, Libby is probably listening to our conversation right now. Plus, what is there to say. Nothing happened, we hate each other, and you need to get out of my face!" Said Cindy, still whispering

Jimmy lowered his voice to a whisper and said, "I don't hate you…"

They were left in another uneasy silence, where Jimmy looked embarrassed and Cindy looked guilty.

"Listen Spewtron, I don't hate you either, but nobody needs to know that. And if you tell anyone I told you that, you won't be happy when I'm finished with you. But we need to continue this conversation later or… hold on…" Whispered Cindy, walking towards the door

She opened the door and Libby stumbled in.

"Um… Hi girl… I know this looks bad but-" Started Libby

"Libs, listen, can you go over to wherever everyone else is and try to stop Carl and Sheen from doing too much damaged?" Asked Cindy, ignoring the fact that she was eavesdropping

"Sure… but tell me everything that happens." Said Libby as she turned away

"Okay, Bye!" Said Cindy closing the door, "Okay, Nerdtron, here's the deal, we need to find out how we are going to keep lose and loser from spilling the little… incident… to the entire school!"

"Vortex can you try to not insult my friends? I don't insult Libby."

"Like I said before, I don't insult people if there is nothing wrong with them!"

"That still doesn't make any sense!"

"Yes it does!"

"Never mind, we can discuss your flaws later…" Said Jimmy, desperately trying to change the subject

"Like what? Just because you can't understand my level of logic…" Said Cindy, getting annoyed

"Logic? You're just making it up as you go along!"

"Oh, and you aren't?"

"Fine, can we just come up with a plan."

"You only say that because I was winning."

"Why can't you ever just give up an argument?"

"Whatever, how do you expect to keep your friends quiet?"

"Well… we could always wipe their minds."

"Like there is anything to wipe…" Said Cindy, rolling her eyes

"What is so bad about Carl and Sheen? What about Libby, she likes to gossip about us!"

"She would never tell everybody anything I didn't want her to say."

"Yeah Right! Anyway, then why don't we just tell Carl and Sheen that we don't want them to tell everyone?"

"Like that would work!"

"Why do you immediately reject every idea I have?"

"Why not? I- Wait, Neutron, can we stop arguing?" Asked Cindy, getting tiered of arguing

"Only if you can call me by my _name_…" Said Jimmy, starting to smile

"Fine N- I mean, J-Jimmy" Said Cindy

"Okay the-"

The door swung open and Sheen ran in, frantically looking around, then he saw the couple and stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt another make out session but this is a big problem!" Said Sheen

The couple blushed and Jimmy replied, trying to ignore the first comment, "What problem?"

"I can't find a television to watch Ultralord!"

"That show is canceled in the future Ultradork, so it doesn't matter!" Said Cindy

"Oh man, you're right! Why is the world so cruel?" Asked Sheen, clenching his fists

"Sheen is everyone else back yet?" Asked Jimmy

"Oh yeah them, well Carl went to help his older self dye his hair back and Jen and the future Jimmy and Cindy went… somewhere… I wasn't really paying attention… but Libby is downstairs, man, she's going to be crushed when she hears we can't watch Ultralord!"

"Sheen… do we have a plan for fixing the chronoarch?" Asked Jimmy

"Oh yeah, thats where they went, to go find more parts for that… they want us to finish that. Well actually they said that you guys didn't have to help if it made you 'uncomfortable' or something." Said Sheen

"Well I don't think-" Started Jimmy, when Cindy cut him off

"You told them what happened?" Said Cindy Angrily

"Um… yeah… so… the older you guys just got really pale and the older me and Libby just said they knew what happened already."

"Sheen! You can't just go around telling people this kind of stuff!" Said Jimmy

"Well nobody told me it was supposed to be a secret!" Said Sheen

"Nobody at school is going to hear about this… right?" Asked Cindy threateningly

Sheen just nodded.

"Sheen, do you mind going downstairs for a second… we'll meet you down there actually! You and Libby get started… bye!" Said Jimmy, pushing Sheen out the door

"Okay Nerdtron, what are we going to do?" Asked Cindy, putting her hands on her hips

I'm still sorry about the wait… please forgive me!! Sorry if the writing wasn't very good either. Tell me if you have any ideas about what you want to happen and stuff! I'm very open to ideas! I will update my other story soon too! Still sorry… REVIEW!


	12. Back to Work

You opened this page, which suggests that you want to read the following fanfiction! Before that, first I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed so far! Second, I would like to say that I don't own Jimmy neutron OR the original idea for this story. NOW, please read the following chapter of my fanfiction:

"Let's just pretend like nothing happened… half the people we know think Carl and Sheen are mentally unstable anyway." Said Jimmy

"And the other half knows that they are mentally unstable!" Said Cindy

"Whatever… lets just go downstairs before they start to suspect something."

They walked out of the door and downstairs to find Sheen and Libby sitting in front of the chronoarch.

"Hey Cindy, Hey Jimmy, do you guys know how to fix this thing?" Asked Libby

"Hold on Libs, I can handle this." Said Sheen, trying to act tough

"Sheen the last time you told me that you ended up falling down two flights of stairs."

"That was totally the Chihuahua's fault!"

"Anyway, can you guys help us fix this?" Said Libby

"Okay" Said Cindy

"Well we have to start by taking out all of the old equipment. But I think Cindy and

I mostly finished that." Said Jimmy, "We should probably make sure though."

"Cool, Sheen what is wrong with you?" Said Libby, turning to Sheen, who was playing with his Ultralord and a screwdriver

"I'm using my Ultralord to perform episode 122: Attack of the Giant Tools!" Said Sheen

Libby rolled her eyes and they began to inspect the chronoarch. They had to pull out a few spare parts, but there wasn't much to do without the parts that the older Jimmy and Cindy were bringing.

The group decided that, since there was nothing left to do, they would go upstairs and wait. As they went upstairs, they passed by Jenny's room, as they did they heard talking and giggling.

"Sheen, I thought you said that Jenny was with us, well the older us…" Said Jimmy

"She walked in with Katie while Sheen was upstairs." Said Libby

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Jimmy

"I don't know, I didn't think it was important."

Just then, the door opened and Jenny popped her head out.

"Hey guys…. Hey Libby and Mo- I mean Cindy do you want to come in." Asked Jenny

"What about us?" Asked Sheen

"Go do something… boyish, I don't know, be creative." Said Jenny as she closed the door behind Cindy and Libby

"Boyish?" Said Jimmy, confused

"Hmm… let's go downstairs and see if the future has any good television shows!" Said Sheen, "But not better than Ultralord, he shall always be the best!"

"What do you think girls talk about?" Asked Jimmy, ignoring Sheen

"I don't know… gross girly stuff?" Said Sheen

"Hmm… maybe there is a way we could find out…"

"Hey, Yeah… I don't get it."

"If I could sneak a microphone into that room, I can find out what they're saying…"

"Dude, Cindy would kill you." Said Sheen

"If she finds out…" Jimmy replied smiling

"She always finds out…. Hey look T.V!" Said Sheen, running over to the television in the room of the future Jimmy and Cindy and turning it on

Jimmy followed him inside, looking around. Soon he forgot all thoughts of spying left his head when he spotted a photo album.

Jimmy picked it up and sat down on the bed, flipping through the pages. His eyes got wider with every picture.

What could they be? Well, you'll just have to wait until I answer that question. In the meantime, try reviewing, it's a blast! Thank you for reading!


	13. In Jenny's Room

Sorry for not updating for so long! Please forgive me! Oh, and thanks to whomever reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own the original idea for this story or Jimmy Neutron!

"Wow your room reminds me of…" Started Cindy, looking around Jenny's strawberry pink room

"Your room? My mom always told me that we had similar tastes." Said Jenny

"Yeah it does look like Cindy's room…" Said Libby looking around

"What's this?" Asked Cindy, picking up a photo

It showed a smiling couple in front of a church. The woman was blonde and wearing a beautiful white dress. The man was in a back tuxedo. Cindy gasped.

"It's your wedding. I don't know how that picture got in here. But if you look on the side, there is a little knob where the frame opens." Jenny said, sitting down on the floor with Katie and Libby

Cindy opened the frame and flipped through about ten pictures from her future wedding.

"Wow." Cindy said breathlessly

"Yeah, my dad told me all about it. He was the best man. Mr. Estevez was almost the best man, but my dad told me that he just gave the toast at the reception." Said Katie

"Why? "Asked Libby

"My dad said it was because he kept forgetting what to do during the rehearsals."

"I can believe that." Said Libby

"Then my dad told me the same thing happened at your wedding." Said Katie

"Really?" Said Libby

"Yeah, and he kept humming the Ultralord theme song."

Libby started laughing.

"Hey, who is this?" Said Cindy, pointing to a tall girl with white blonde hair in a picture

"Oh, that looks like Katie's mom. I think she went there with Katie's dad." Said Jenny, looking at the picture

"How long has he known her?" Asked Libby

"Since they were your age I think, she lived in Sweden though. I don't know if you met her until later."

"Oh, that must be Elke, that girl they kept talking about." Said Cindy

"Yeah, that's her name." Said Katie

Cindy set down the picture and sat down on the floor with the other three girls.

"Why did you guys come back here anyway?" Asked Libby

"Well, at first I went with my parents, but I hate shopping with them." Started Jenny

"Why?" Asked Cindy

"They fight over everything and then my dad says something and my mom giggles and then they go back to fighting again. It gets really old."

"I can relate." Said Libby

"Anyway, I decided to leave my parents and came here with Katie. They should be back soon."

"Good, I hope we get back home soon." Said Cindy

"Why? You can't handle realizing that you and Jimmy are meant to be together?" Asked Libby

"What? I never said that! And we aren't meant for each other!"

Jenny and Katie looked at each other and burst into giggles.

"What?" Asked Cindy, confused

"We heard what happened today…" Said Jenny, before starting another fit of giggles

"Wha- oh… that…" Said Cindy, blushing

"You did look like you were enjoying it girl…" Said Libby

"Libby!" Shouted Cindy

"Its okay Mom, we all knew you were going to marry him eventually-" Said Jenny

"It didn't mean anything, for the last time!" Said Cindy

"Girl, we all know you like Jimmy, can you just admit it to us!" Said Libby

At that moment, they heard a shout from downstairs.

"Kids were home!" Shouted the older Jimmy

"Oh, looks like we have to go!" Said Cindy, standing up and running out the door

Libby rolled her eyes and the remaining three girls followed Cindy downstairs.

Jimmy and Sheen were already downstairs, Jimmy holding the album he was looking at earlier.

"Okay, well, we can get started; Cindy can go show you guy how to start." Said the older Jimmy

After everyone else had left the kitchen, Jimmy asked his older self, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." The older Jimmy said, eyeing the album

GASP! What could be in it? You'll find out when I update! Thanks to anyone who read, and please review! Oh, and try out my new story Sheen's Segment!


	14. Questions, Answers, and Explosions

Okay, here is the next chapter. First off, I made all of this stuff up okay (well except the original idea for this story, which I do not own… and the original T.V. show too), so don't yell at me that all of the stuff is unrealistic. I know it's probably extremely unrealistic, but so is the original T.V. show (which I also do not own, once again), so don't rub it in okay!

Now you may read on,

"What did you want to talk about?" Asked the older Jimmy, leading them his bedroom

"Well, I found this." Said the younger Jimmy, simply, pulling out the album

"Oh, that. Sorry you had to see all those pictures Cindy's really into scrap booking in her spare time and-"

"Um… there weren't any pictures in there." Said the younger Jimmy

"Oh, right then- ohh, that book." Said the older Jimmy, getting a concerned look on his face

"Yeah, I don't understand." Said the younger Jimmy, flipping open the book to a glued-in newspaper article

The article's title read, 'Genius James Neutron offered exclusive position'

"I'm guessing you want an explanation. Well; when I had just graduated college, I was offered a very special position on a group of scientists. I could have easily become rich and famous. There was a catch though…" Said the older Jimmy

"What was it?"

There was a long silence where the older Jimmy looked at the floor, seemingly thinking.

"One of the rules was that you couldn't be married. I was already planning on marrying Cindy. That was one of the hardest decisions I ever made." Said the older Jimmy

"That explains most of the other articles." Said the younger Jimmy, flipping through several more pages, all with headlines with titles like 'Neutron gives up position for girlfriend'

"Yeah, it wasn't even that big of a deal, but I guess it was a slow day at the newspapers… or a slow month."

"Wait," Said the younger Jimmy, "why did you even keep these articles?"

"I think it was my mom. She just cut out anything with my name in it, glued it in a book and sent them all to me. I don't know why though."

"Oh… what did Cindy say?"

"She got really mad a broke up with me when she saw the articles… she thought I was going to accept."

"Were you thinking about it?"

"Only a little bit, after she broke up with me, but I decided against it. I knew I would never be happy without Cindy. I declined the offer. Two days after the article came out she called me and apologized."

Little did they know, the younger Cindy was standing outside at the door, eyes wide. She had here ear pressed against the door. She had heard pretty much the whole story, leaving her shocked. It took her a second to knock on the door, interrupting the short silence.

Both the older and younger Jimmy jumped, turning their heads towards the door. "Who is it?" asked the older Jimmy

"It's me," Said Cindy, "We need you help."

"We'll be right there!" Shouted the older Jimmy

The younger Cindy walked slowly away, just making it to the stairs when she heard the door open. She began walking faster when she heard a shout from downstairs.

"Carl, you put it in the wrong spot it goes here!" Shouted Sheen, pulling a large gear away from Carl and attempting to put it in the chronoarch

"Give me that!" Shouted the older Cindy

"Okay which wire connects to the red one?" Asked Jenny, looking up from the chronoarch

"Try the blue one." Said the older Cindy

"What? Are you Crazy? Let me do it!" Shouted Sheen grabbing the pair of pliers Jenny was holding, just as the younger Cindy made it down the stairs

"No, Sheen-" Said Libby, nervously

There were a series of explosions, and then the room filled with smoke. Coughing filled the room seconds later.

Oh my! What will they do? What happened? What wire did the red one connect to? I shalt awnser those questions when I update. Please Review...


	15. It Works!

Oh me, oh my, I haven't updated in, like, forever. Sorry about that! I hope you enjoy this next chapter though. Before you read, I'd like to point out that I do not own Jimmy Neutron or the original idea for this story. Thank you.

"Is everybody okay?" Shouted James, running down the stairs, followed by his younger self

"I'm fine…" Said Libby

"I'm good" Said Sheen, although coughing a lot from being very near the explosion

"Me too!" Said Jenny, alone since Katie had gone home

"Everything's good except my scapula…" Said Carl

"I'm okay" Said the younger Cindy

"Wait… where's my Cindy?" Asked James, panic in his voice

"She was over there, next to me when I was fixing the wires…" Said Sheen, pointing towards the chronoarch

The chronoarch seemed unharmed by the explosion. Sheen was standing a few steps away; either he moved out of the way fast enough of the older Cindy pushed him out of the way. Probably the latter, because she was lying closer to the chronoarch, unconscious.

By that time all of the smoke had lifted and they could all see each other clearly. Jenny, Carl, and Libby had a few bruises, but nothing big. Sheen had a few more, and his left arm was bleeding. Cindy and both older and younger Jimmy were too far away from the explosion to have gotten any of the impact.

"Is she okay?" Asked older Jimmy, running over to her

Nobody answered, because they didn't know. The older Jimmy knelt down beside her.

"She seems okay, just knocked out," He said uncertainly, feeling her pulse, "The explosion wasn't that major."

A sigh of relief filled the room. The older Jimmy slowly carried his wife to the couch in the other room and the children, meaning mostly Jimmy, Jenny, and Cindy, began inspecting the chronoarch to see what damage was caused.

"It doesn't seem like it was hurt at all… the wires just need to be connected." Said Jimmy, connecting the red wire to the yellow wire

"How did you figure that out?" Asked Sheen

"Well Sheen, part of it might be that I built it." Said Jimmy

"Neutron," Said Cindy, almost immediately regretting not calling him by his first name, "what should we do next?"

"Actually, I think the chronoarch is finished… we just need to plug it in." Said Jimmy

"Oh! Oh! Let me do it Jimmy, please, please, please!" Said Carl, waving his hand in the air

"Sure Carl, you can do it." Said Jimmy

Carl plugged it into the wall, allowing the large circle to light up. The room filled with cheers of joy.

"What happened?" Shouted the older Jimmy from the other room

"The chronoarch is working again!" Shouted Jenny

"That's great! I think that Cindy will be-" Started the older Jimmy

"What's going on?" Said Cindy so quietly that the kids in the other room could barely hear it

"The chronoarch is working now, the kids can go home." Said the older Jimmy, uncharacteristically softly

"I already knew that, I'm not stupid Neutron, I was wondering what happened before that and why I'm lying on this stupid couch." Said the older Cindy, her voice back to its normal level

"Technically you're Neutron too" Said the older Jimmy, a teasing tone in his voice

"Sadly, yes. Now answer my question."

"Sheen was messing with the chronoarch and caused an explosion and you got hit the hardest. You were unconscious so I carried you over to the couch."

"Well you don't have to baby me; I can take care of myself." Said the older Cindy, making an effort to stand up

"Fine…" Said the older Jimmy, getting out of her way

"Ow!" Shouted the older Cindy, before falling back onto the couch

Oh my! What could have happened? Well, I guess you will have to wait to find out when I update next. Please review… please? Oh, and read some of my other stories. Thanks again!


	16. Back to the Past

Okay, I'm really, ultra, super, very sorry for the long wait! I hope you still enjoy this chapter about the characters from Jimmy Neutron, which I do not own. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy (and forgive me for making you wait so long.)

"What's wrong?" Said the older Jimmy, with concern

"It's just my ankle… it'll be fine." Said the older Cindy, gesturing for him to get away from her

"Here let me see." Said the older Jimmy, trying to examine her ankle

"Ow! Don't touch it!"

"I think it's broken…" Jimmy said, examining her ankle further

"Like I couldn't have figured that out myself… and you call yourself a genius!"

"Here they go again." Said Jenny, rolling her eyes

The whole group of kids in the other room were standing close to the door, listening to the conversation

"Does it hurt when I do this?" Asked the older Jimmy, touching her ankle

"Ow! Of course it hurts! I already told you not to touch it!"

"Does this help?" Asked the older Jimmy, before leaning in and kissing his wife

The younger Jimmy and Cindy quickly turned around, red in the face. Jenny started making gagging motions, while Sheen and Carl were trying to contain their laughter. Libby seemed to be the only one that could maturely handle the situation.

"Um… shouldn't we start heading back home?" Asked Jimmy, trying to ignore what they had just seen

"Hey Jim-" Sheen started, before Libby covered his mouth

"Sheen, I'm just guessing here but I don't think you should say what you're about to say." Said Libby

Sheen began mumbling through Libby's hand, but they ignored him as much as they could.

"We should probably get ready to leave…" Said Cindy, a nervous twinge in her voice

"Yeah, I'm missing Ultralord!" Shouted Sheen

"Sheen, its time travel, we can stay here as long as we'd like and always get back at the same time." Said Jimmy

"Oh…" Said Sheen

"Neutron, what are you-" They heard the older Cindy squeal from the other room

The group of kids jumped, especially when they heard the following scream.

"Stop kicking" Said the older Jimmy, laughing

"Well then put me down!" the older Cindy shouted, as they entered the next door

The older Jimmy was holding his wife bridal style, much to her resentment. Cindy was kicking and shouting, although she had her arms around his neck.

"I can't put you down here; you can't walk on your ankle!"

"Well then put me down somewhere Neutron. You don't need to show off that, by some miracle, you can carry me!"

"Are you trying to say that I'm not normally strong enough to lift you?" Asked the older Jimmy, playfully

"Just set me down on that couch!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Um… Hello?" Shouted Jenny

"Oh, right, are you guys ready to go?" Asked the older Jimmy, who stopped bickering with his wife to address the group of children, who looked slightly sickened

"I guess so… there isn't anything left to do?" Asked the younger Jimmy, who had just finished setting the time on the chronoarch, so it was ready for use

"Yeah, it almost feels like we're missing something?" Asked the younger Cindy

"Are their any evil villains in this time period?" Asked Sheen

"Well… Professor Calamitous retired and all of the other villains just… moved on… we don't really have any villains anymore." Said the older Jimmy

"Interesting… then I guess we aren't missing anything… it sure feels like we are." Said the younger Jimmy

"I know what we're missing!" Shouted Carl

"What is it Carl?" Asked the younger Libby

"A musical number, with dancing and singing, oh and cartwheels and-" Said Carl

"We don't need a musical number Carl, their not manly at all!" Said Sheen

"But you watch Ultralord the musical all the time!" Said Carl, outraged

"So, that involves Ultralord, it is completely different!"

"Is not"

"Is so"

"Is not"

"Is so"

"Guys! Come on, you're worse than Jimmy and Cindy!" Said Libby

"Thanks Libby." Said the younger Cindy blandly, rolling her eyes

"You know you guys argue too much, maybe you should follow the example of your older selves." Said Libby

"Libby!" Shouted the younger Cindy incredulously

"What? You know you want to." Said Libby

"You know, maybe it's better if we just leave now…" Said the younger Jimmy over the noise

"For once Neutron is right; we better leave before the chronoarch breaks again." Said the younger Cindy

"If you say so…" Said Sheen

"I think that Cindy is trying to end the conversation." Said Carl, in a ridiculously loud whisper

"I can hear you!" She said, angrily

"Lets go Carl, I don't think I want to stay hear anymore." Said Sheen

"Then go!" Cindy shouted

"Fine… Dang!" Said Sheen, before walking through the Chronoarch

"Libby, can you follow him so he doesn't break anything in my lab?" Asked Jimmy

"Whatever. Bye Jenny, Bye Mr. and _Mrs._ Neutron." Libby said, giving Cindy a look before following them through the chronoarch.

They all stood there in complete silence. The older Jimmy finally set his wife down on a sofa very near to where they were standing.

"Um… I'm going to go…" Said Carl, walking nervously into the chronoarch

The room went back to silence… the couples staring at each other.

"So," Said the younger Jimmy, "this is the future…"

"Yeah, its not too bad, is it?" Replied the older Jimmy

"No, no it's just not what I expected…" Said the younger Jimmy, his voice drifting off

"Same here…" Said the younger Cindy

There was another period of silence, "Well… we better go…" Said the younger Jimmy

"Okay guys," Said the older Cindy, before a short round of hugs began, "Oh, and when James tries to build a new type of mop, don't let him!" She told her younger self

"You might alter the timeline!" grumbled the older Jimmy

"So? It was a disaster!"

"Yeah but I-" Said the older Jimmy, before being interrupted by his younger self indicating that they needed to leave.

"Bye guys!" He said, and his wife followed suit, and they watched until the younger tow burst through the chronoarch.

Jenny walked out of the room very soon afterward, walking up to finish something she was inventing.

"Well that was interesting." Said the older Jimmy, looking at his wife.

"Yeah, I remember that from when we were kids… almost like-" Started the older Cindy, when the door burst open.

"Am I too late?" shouted the voice.

"Who is it?" Asked Cindy, peering over the edge of the couch.

"It's me, Sheen," He said, bursting into the room, "Have they left yet?"

"Yeah, they left a few minutes ago, why-"

"Darn it! I meant to tell my younger self a bunch of investment secrets so he would become fabulously wealthy. Oh well…" He said, waving goodbye before walking calmly out of the house.

"O-kay…" Said Cindy, rolling her eyes.

"Well, that's Sheen… I better move the chronoarch back to the basement… hopefully it won't break again…" Said Jimmy, beginning to push the chronoarch, trying to remember what visiting the future had felt like when he was a kid.

Wow, that was long... for me, but I did make you wait forever... sorry! Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW, Please!


End file.
